


A Letter To You

by LynelChampion



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynelChampion/pseuds/LynelChampion
Summary: Sorry, this work is a bit different than the others. And I'm sorry I write so inconsistently. This was just something I couldn't get out of my head, so I decided to polish it up and post it here. It's gonna be in a kind of poetry format, but I'm no writing professional so it's gonna be a little all over the place. I hope you like it. It was inspired by recent events.





	A Letter To You

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this work is a bit different than the others. And I'm sorry I write so inconsistently. This was just something I couldn't get out of my head, so I decided to polish it up and post it here. It's gonna be in a kind of poetry format, but I'm no writing professional so it's gonna be a little all over the place. I hope you like it. It was inspired by recent events.

May this letter be a message to you, my friend  
A wake-up call  
Just like your words were for me  
Because I don't intend for this to be the end of us  
There's still so much I want us to be  
But you took what we had and abused it  
Misused it  
Refused to take a good look at it for what it was  
And it was a mess

May this letter be a message to you, my lover  
A slap to the face  
Just as you did to me  
Not with your hands, but with your words as I struggled to recover  
From your bullshit excuses and fuckery  
You told me you loved me  
You would die for me  
Yet you weren't the one dying for this  
It was me

May this letter be a message to you, my partner  
An apology for letting you down  
Just like the one you never gave  
Things wouldn't stop getting darker and harder to ignore  
Would letting this bitter cycle continue have made me brave? Or your slave?  
I hate myself for not being stronger for this  
I hate myself for not leaving you sooner

I want to beat you against a wall until you're bloodied like my mind  
I want to rape you and torture you so you get a taste of your own fucking medicine  
I want to hold you and tell you all the ways that I'm sorry  
I'm sorry I wasn't enough for you  
I'm sorry the world withered you away

I want to keep loving you  
I want to hate you  
But no matter what, I knew I had to leave you  
So I did

And I'm sorry to admit this is the freedom I'd only ever dreamt of tasting  
I hope you get a taste of it someday


End file.
